


Patronus Outtakes

by femme4jack, Merfilly



Series: Patronus-Verse (Patronus, Fidelius, Outtakes and Related Stories) [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot, Plug and Play, Spark Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/pseuds/femme4jack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime and Jazz find healing in each others' sparks.  Set immediately after Patronus ch. 8 (Reunion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Patronus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220321) by [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/pseuds/femme4jack), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



**Title** : Patronus Uncensored - Healing  
 **Fandom** : Bayverse, DotM  
 **Authors** : femme4jack & Merfilly  
 **Characters** : Jazz & Optimus Prime  
 **Chapter Rating** : R  
 **Summary** : Optimus Prime and Jazz find healing in each others’ sparks.  


 **WARNINGS** : Spoilers for DotM, Ungendered sentient robotic organisms having orgasms (Mech/Mech Spark, Tactile, Fields), alludes to xeno intimacy of an unspecified variety (mech/human), polyamorous culture

 **Notes:** Immediately follows Patronus ch. 8, because you didn't think we could actually LEAVE it there, did you? Posted separately for mature themes.

* * *

The drive back to the city had done little to work out all of Jazz's energy, and he knew his hyperactivity was plaguing the Prime now, driving Optimus's wishes for privacy off the charts. Jazz darted in and out of the pair of trucks escorting him, but only flicked his fields teasingly along the trailer and its tractor, mindful, even in his playful mood, of Patronus's younger form.

He knew he had all of Optimus's attention when the semi dropped the trailer outside their temporary base and did not enter.

::Patronus, inform Sideswipe he remains in command for now. Lennox should be told only that I am briefing the newcomer, and not who at this point,:: Optimus informed the younger mech. ::Jazz and I are going to recon one of the abandoned areas of the city.::

Jazz did not let his laughter fill the bond at those words. In part, it would be true. They would be looking for secondary points to stage from in case there were a full attack. But he knew good and well he was about to get his way on breaking down the Prime's walls in the best way possible. He did love it when Optimus cooperated.

Patronus was wise enough to just blow a little extra air through his exhaust in mockery of the excuse, but he rolled on inside, and went to handle things. It would give him time to go corner Ratchet about setting up time for his own upgrades to be able to graduate to a fully functional adult mech.

Optimus waited until the gates shut behind his cohort member, and then pulled away, heading into no-man's land. It was risky, on one hand, because they could not be certain of their security. However, it was also the only place Optimus knew for a fact that he could find the room and privacy to have his lieutenant exactly how he wanted him. He remembered a building, one of the abandoned nutrition processing plants with a huge, open layout, that would do if it were still empty. He had considered it as a secondary base should any Autobot reinforcements arrive without clearing through Mars, actually.

::Red would be flipping,:: Jazz pointed out as he got a quick data burst of Optimus's intent.

Optimus let a warm chuckle ease over the link. ::Red Alert was created with his spark strung tighter than a tension cable.:: He led the way, circling the area and slowly decreasing the perimeter of that circle until he was certain Jazz would be safe with him in the abandoned building.

::Prime, you gonna have t' stop worryin' over me so much,:: Jazz sent fiercely, having caught that rationale. ::You're the one far more at risk here now! You know what would happen with this truce if you get killed? Megatron wins. 'Cause he'd come on back to Earth to supposedly avenge you and mow over anyone, anything that got in the way with that as his excuse!::

::You exaggerate.:: Prime flipped into his mech form as he drove through the blasted out delivery door, fully able to stand inside the empty loading room beyond it. He turned so he could see his partner make the same transformation, always hypnotized by how effortless and graceful Jazz handled the process. For himself, it always felt so tiring and difficult, but Jazz made it look more natural than any of their kind could, save maybe a Seeker.

”You take all your dates t’ the meat packin’ plant?” Jazz asked cheekily as he made his way toward his lover with a distinctly predatory gait.

"No... some I just have in Medical," Optimus told him, with enough mystery and hints that it had not been Ratchet to intrigue Jazz. He was fully braced for the effect Jazz had on him, ready for Jazz to be in his space, but also enjoying the sheer anticipation of touching him again, of letting their fields merge.

Jazz paused in his stalking just at the edge of Prime’s strong field, allowing his own to tease the edges with what felt like far more than a few orbital cycles of anticipation. While he simply enjoyed the teek of it, he also was deliberately mapping the music of the changes since the last time they had been together. Guilt, grief, need...those were the obvious refrain. But it was modulated by a counter melody of something distinctly organic, of their new home, as well a descant of the call of the wind and the command of the skies. Then there were the strong subharmonics of Megatron, far louder than Jazz could recall since their earliest vorns together.

He lifted an optic ridge and flashed his visor in surprise.

Optimus had stood so still, just waiting, optics taking in the beauty of his chosen partner. Jazz was so unlike any of the other mechs he had known in his existence, even for his class of frame. There was something distinctly fluid about Jazz that intoxicated all of Optimus's senses. Feeling the flutter of those energies caressing the edges of his own made his spark swirl hotly, his chest warming on the lower bands of their vision. However, the surprise Jazz evinced was enough of a check to make Optimus not get greedy and snatch him in close, but to wait, and remember that while it had only been three human years for them, Prime did not know how many of the memories Jazz still needed to catch up. "I've changed some," Optimus rumbled, aware of his modifications that Ratchet had done after Egypt to better integrate the dying Seeker's gift to him.

”Ya feel good with Seeker in your field, and a new sister in the cohort, too,” Jazz said, pushing his own field as if to taste the changes more thoroughly. A grin spread on his faceplates as he interpreted what he sensed with a level of perception and lateral processing few could match. “Ah always thought the little bug or me would be the first t’ try out a human as a partner, though.”

"Hmm. I wouldn't be a worthy Prime if I did not make certain such experiences were beneficial, now would I?" Optimus said, finally giving in to the urge to step closer, fields flaring to possessively wrap around Jazz. That held a harder edge than ever before, possibly because of nearly losing Jazz, or maybe because there was that part that tasted so firmly of Megatron within the Prime. "I think you will enjoy her presence in the cohort."

A needy, static-laced noise erupted from Jazz at the feel of those demanding fields, and even at the sharp possessiveness that was in his Prime’s spark. He flared his own again, this time freely showing all of the need and ache of too much time alone, reintegrating old memories rather than creating new files to add to the frenetic beauty of his core. It was both a call and a challenge for his Prime to take what was his with all that greed and possessiveness unbecoming of an Autobot Optimus kept hidden in his spark. “Ah’m sure Ah will, especially if Ah get t’ watch her with ya first,” his voice sounded shaky to his own audials, his tenuous hold on control slipping.

Optimus Prime gave up then. His lover, his cohort-bonded mech needed and wanted him, matching him desire for desire. He reached, his larger hand scooping around Jazz's back, and moved, so their frames came into close contact. Now he could feel all the energies, the surge of life flowing in Jazz's frame that reassured all the nearly broken connections from that horrible day. "Jazz..." His voice was a reverential whisper of sound, before he slipped down onto one knee to take away the height keeping them apart.

”Ah’m here,” he whispered back, his voice carrying a depth of emotion normally hidden beneath his unquenchable energy and good humor. He surprised Optimus by bringing his mouth to Prime’s own in the human version of their own helm-to-helm caress, as though acknowledging in the exploration of a kiss the new reality in which they found themselves, their home on an organic world with an organic partner now a part of their cohort.

Kissing had been a pleasurable activity to learn, and Optimus was not going to protest this from Jazz in the least. He brought his other hand around the spy, letting both hands begin their exploration of the new transformation seams, finding their way in to touch the interior wiring that held such promise for sensual delight. As he touched and learned his lover's body again, Optimus seared it all into new memory partitions, to hold on to, a shield against the recharge-nightmares he still had from that day.

Jazz hummed in pleasure, vorns of experience allowing him to be patient as their charge began to build, but with an edge to his field that promised the control could slip. His own clawed fingers played along the modifications Ratchet had made to his lover’s frame, magnetic pulses caressing connector points for the flight tech, fingers dipping in to trace and tug at new wiring as sensitive as any Seeker’s, for all that the sail wings and thrusters were only attached when needed.

"Ngh...." The noise ripped from Optimus's throat at being touched like that, as he had not truly become accustomed to how they made him react. Nothing could have prepared him for Jazz's touch along those sensitive nodes. He pushed his frame into stronger contact with the smaller mech's lines, optics flicking in the pulsing conflict of wanting more of Jazz's touch, and just wanting to have Jazz splayed out beneath him, opening to him, and taking Jazz deep into pleasure.

Jazz melted into Optimus’s frame, hard angles suddenly seeming fluid as transformation seams adjusted and conformed to one another, allowing them to fit together as smoothly as organic flesh, fields flaring and meshing in open invitation for more. His legs wrapped around the surprisingly slender waist, sparks aligned, calling to one another over a bond that was swiftly reknitting itself and opening wide in anticipation of completing a circuit that had nearly been broken. With a purr of his engine he reached his hands along the new nodes again, treating them to a far stronger magnetic pulse, just begging for his Prime to let go, to lose control by taking control.

The larger mech's chest plates slid open in answer to the demand. Rather than lay down with his lover beneath him, though, Optimus settled his weight on both knees, rocking back to rest his aft along his own lower legs. Supported that way, he kept Jazz tightly pulled in against his body, digits slipping beneath the plates of Jazz's hip on one side and his shoulder on the other. Each pulse of energy was harder to resist than the one before it, compelling Optimus to let his spark spiral out, corona building fast and hot between them as he felt Jazz slide open to him in response. He needed to overwhelm Jazz, needed to possess him in ways that most Autobots found less pleasant. Jazz, he knew, understood. Jazz had chosen this path with him in the wake of learning that Megatron's rejection had not been complete.

”Yes, Ah’m yours, love, always yours,” Jazz purred, his plates now fully spread and spark reaching out in gleeful response to the demanding power of the one that wanted to consume him all the best ways possible. There was no other whom Optimus could be this free with, and Jazz relished and treasured it, even the times it caused pain, because there was nothing more vulnerably beautiful to him than Optimus with all of his control gone and his guards down.

"I have missed you," Optimus admitted, finding just enough control to let the link between them flood with his deepest emotions. All his fear for Jazz, the long absence's wear on him, and the love he could not express in any way but this way, here and now, rolled from Optimus to Jazz in the moments before the pair of sparks matched on a harmonic that had not rung out in too long. As that harmonic rang true, though, Optimus was lost in the primal call of the merge, possessing the one he needed most. It made him shudder, arms tightening around his Jazz, as the first wave of Jazz's spark-energy and design was mingled into his own, caught by it, and wrapped inside his with no room for anything but completion.

Jazz’s smaller torso was pulled nearly completely within the wider plates as their merged sparks pulsed in the unique rhythm that was their union, each pulse ripping a keen of ecstasy from the smaller mech’s vocalizer and a deeper thrum of the same from the massive mech who held him, building in volume as joy and love became a physical thing racing with the charge in their systems. Memories flashed between them in rapid succession, each shared, soothed, then given away to the perfection of the present.

Optimus's fingers, spread inside the armor plates at hip and shoulder, fluttered, caressing the wires in reach, but never did he let the strength of his arms around that smaller form falter. He had to keep Jazz close, perfectly held as their union built, spiraling with all the need they shared. Surges of the energy, radiating out from their cores, played through their systems, spiking sensations that in turn fed the loop they had made between them.

Jazz’s own skilled fingers were buried deep where he held on for purchase, magnetic pulses simultaneously igniting and easing tension held so long. The air hummed as their passion rose, then their combined cores brightened into a blinding light that encompassed their sensuously molded frames. A final burst of light and noise before vocalizers shorted out and the light faded, leaving them still deeply connected, deeply one, but resting in a peace that could only be possible after giving themselves to one another so completely.

~Could never leave ya behind,~ one spark spoke into the other, knowing full well that what should have passed beyond this plane of existence had remained out of sheer stubborn determination.

~I would not want to exist without you.~ The sense of how dangerously close to the edge that spark had been was laden through that steady reply. Now, together with the completing part, there was a new wholeness that promised stronger things in the future.

Words and fears were left behind as they sank even further into that communion.


	2. First Charge

